In The Tree
by LollyGirl65
Summary: Touko is waiting... But will N come? And if he does, can anything happen that can change their current friendly relationship? Read to find out summary sucks but story better. Rated K for a kiss.


**Lolly: Hey everyone, Lolly here, I wrote this short one shot for RosettaIvory, who loves FerrisWheelShipping, so if you like that shipping or this story, don't forget to check out her stories too! Rosetta can you do the disclaimer please?**

**Rosetta: Fine... Lolly doesn't own Pokémon, she only owns the storyline and the character Willis!**

**Both: Start the party!**

* * *

Touko's POV

I stood outside the Ferris wheel, tapping my foot impatiently, I looked at my watch for what must of been the one hundredth time.

'It's 6.30pm. He said he would be here at 5.' I thought.

Suddenly my Xtransciever rang. I answered it.

"Touko? Touko? I'm sorry I'm not ther- AHHHH!" Cried N's voice.

"It sounds like N was cut off somehow. Oh well he probably fell off his bed." I sighed.

I heard the crunching of leaves as someone walked behind me.

"Hey Touko, up for another battle?" Said the voice.

I turned around and saw Willis standing behind me.

"Hi Willis. Um, maybe not today, I was supposed to meet someone here, but he can't come." I replied.

"Oh too bad, but we can still ride the ferris wheel right?" Asked Willis.

I was wearing my blue top with the crossed over straps in the shape of a 'X' and my short shorts. They looked like my normal ones, except the spiky bits were blue and the actual shorts were white. I wore a different pair of chucks, sky blue ones that matched my eyes instead of my black ones and my hair was also in a French plait. The clothes I wore especially for N.

"Oh I guess-" I started.

"So that's a yes? Ok if I win, we ride the ferris wheel together, and if you win, you can go home! Lets go!"

Willis threw his only Poke Ball. Out came a small hovering pink Pokemon with pink and purple flowers patterned on it's sides. I already knew what it was, as I've battled Willis' snd his Munna, what 20 times now?

"Come on out Sparks!" I shouted.

My cute, but strong Emolga popped out if its Poke Ball.

"This is Sparks, I only caught him recently, but don't underestimate his power!" I warned Willis and Munna.

"Go, Munna, use Psybeam!"

A bright ray of light came charging towards Sparks and I.

"Get out the way Sparks! Fly up!" I commanded.

Sparks did as I told it to. But there was one problem. The Psybeam came straight for me. I screamed as the light came straight towards me. Defensively, I held my arms up in a 'X' shape in front of my face to protect it. Suddenly a bright blue bubble surrounded me. I opened my eyes and looked up. The Psybeam deflected into a bush.

"Sparks? Is that? It can't be... You can't learn Safeguard? Or can you?" I was almost speechless.

Sparks smiled at me.

"Well I guess I'm a lucky trainer. My Emolga learnt Safeguard somehow!" I exclaimed. "Ready to continue the battle?"

He nodded and we resumed.

"Sparks use Electro Ball!"

A bright yellow ball full of electricity flew towards Munna. Willis didn't bother to command Munna to move. Munna took the full blow of the powerful Electro Ball. The smoke cleared and Munna was left fainted on the ground. Willis recalled Munna and I started walking away.

"Touko! Touko! Over here!" Shouted a familiar voice that sounded like it was coming from behind me.

I turned around quickly.

"N!" I shouted gleefully.

I ran towards N, smiling bigger than ever before.

He hugged me, and he asked me, "So are we still riding the ferris wheel?"

For the first time, I realised my appearance. My once white shorts were now a dusty grey, and my sky blue chucks somehow got mud on them. My French plait was falling apart, my hair going everywhere.

N looked at me with his soft grey eyes. "You look beautiful, trust me Touko." He said tucking a piece of my hair behind my ear.

I blushed as we walked into a compartment on the ferris wheel. We started going up. For some reason N was holding my hand, but I didn't mind of course. In the reflection of the clear glass, I saw that my cheeks were still bright pink.

"It's beautiful from up here." I murmured.

N nodded his head in agreement.  
We slowed down as we neared the bottom. Finally the clear door opened and we stepped outside. Willis was still standing there.

"WHO ARE YOU?" Shouted Willis. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO GO ON THE FERRIS WHEEL WITH TOUKO, NOT YOU!"

Willis was shouting and screaming so hard that he closed his eyes. N and I crept away into a nearby tree, hoping Willis didn't notice us. He didn't. We climbed the highest tree of them all, right to the top where we could see Patrats running across the grassy area and Willis will screaming his head off.

Willis finally noticed we left, so in the end he left too.

"Thanks Arceus he's gone." Sighed N.

We sat there in silence, hand in hand, watching the sun set. When the sky was a soft pink, and there were only the quiet noises of Pokemon, N turned to me.

"Touko?"

I looked at him and said, "Yes N?"

"Uh, well. I've been meaning to ask you something for a while now. Touko, wi-will y-you be m-m-y g-g-g-girlfriend." N stammered, opening a small blue velvet covered box. Inside there was a sapphire pendent necklace.

I closed the box and kissed him passionately.

"So, uh, I guess that's a yes?" Said N.

"Got that right." I smiled.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked the story, don't forget to check out RosettaIvory for more FerrisWheelShipping stories and don't forget to R&R! Feedback is always helpful :)**

**~Lolly ;) - gotta love those smexy smiley faces**


End file.
